Checking devices can be strategically located in the supply line of the water system, preventing the flow of water from any one of a number of selected outlets back to the inlet water supply. In a bath tub the water may be diverted to the spout, showerhead or removable handheld shower, and so on. Such checking devices are used in commercial and household installations, for example Roman Tubs to prevent the contamination of the potable water supply. Alternatively checks have been provided in the wands of handheld devices which may not function if the wand is removed or replaced.
Applicant therefore provides herein a valve assembly comprising a dual check in a given circuit as required by code but disposed within a compact, easily manufactured, replaceable cartridge which much simplifies meeting the code requirement for two separate check installations in the feed-lines which is more costly to install.
It is therefore an object of this invention, to provide a simplified diverter valve with a dual check which is entirely reliable and easily serviced.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a 3 way diverting valve with back flow prevention.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a valve in easily replaceable cartridge format for the diverting valve and for the back flow prevention.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and more detailed description of preferred embodiments illustrated herein.